The massive deployment of mobile devices in the market, such as phones, tablets and cameras for recording various activities, has led to the manufacture of various accessories for this type of apparatus, such as covers or support devices.
In the case of support devices, it is possible to mention the existence of a high number of backgrounds, with diverse characteristics:
Utility model ES 1 066 781 U describes a support for mobile phones, characterized in that it comprises a housing cover of essentially rectangular configuration, incorporating perforations, to facilitate voice transmission/reception, and, at its upper part, a flap incorporating a fixing clamp attached to the flap by means of rivets or any other mechanical fixing means, adapted to securely fit over the edges of caps, hats or helmets.
Utility model ES 1 060 027 U describes a support for mobile phone characterized in that the phone charger itself, in its connected position to the mains, serves as a support point for the support.
Utility model ES 1 137 258 U describes a support for mobile devices with camera, such as mobile phones, tablets, video recording cameras or the like, and which is applicable in sports facilities with glazing, for example a paddle court, to be able to record the game of the users of the track; characterized in that it is configured from a box that determines an interior compartment of dimensions suitable to accommodate a device with a camera of different sizes, said box having at least one transparent face in which it has fixing means that enable its adhesion in a fixed and permanent manner to the glazed surface of the track, in such a way that the device can be placed in an appropriate position inside said interior compartment to record through said transparent face of the box and the glazing of the track to which it is adhered.
These supports, as well as other existing ones in the market, present several disadvantages, such as:                They do not have suitable means for their adaptation to the measures of the mobile apparatus to be supported and for a stable fixation of the same on diverse elements.        They do not allow easy extraction and replacement of the mobile device during sport, to for example, send a WhatsApp, visualize a received photo, look at the GPS, etc. In the case of the jogging cover, it is uncomfortable as the hub of the headset and the telephone must be removed and then replaced.        In the case of the fixing systems that allow the mobile device to be easily removed and replaced, they have the drawback that a specific case/cover is required for the mobile device, and therefore it does not allow the use of other covers or casings that the user desires.        
The Applicant of the present invention is not aware of the existence of support systems for mobile devices which solve the above-mentioned problems and which anticipate the characteristics of the present invention.